Seething
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Freddy finds out that Jason might be a little more innocent, and a lot more curious then he would have ever expected. Male to male contact.


Title: Seething

Chapter length: One shot

Rating: R

Pairing: Jason X Freddy

Summary: Freddy finds out that Jason might be a little more innocent, and a lot more curious then he would have ever expected. Male to male contact.

Warnings: This is male to male contact, if you don't like, then don't read. Also, this is for mature people, don't read if you shouldn't be. Please, but enjoy anyway. Haha.

Other: This story was created for TheLustofKilling…

Freddy gave a snort of distaste. "Figures…The day I want him here, and he's nowhere to be found!" Freddy's anger seemed to boil with a slight sadness.

You see, it had been nearly a year ago since Jason had brought Freddy here. Here, being Camp Crystal Lake. Some crappy area that Jason had called 'home.'

Freddy of course hated this place, though, once in a while, a stray girl would come running around, trying to escape Jason. This always gave him an opportunity to watch a half naked girl bounce around. He enjoyed that.

Of course though, Freddy had no 'real' power, unless a certain someone would go to sleep. He had managed to find out that Jason could touch him, and he had a tangible body, here, with Jason, but no power.

He also found out that it was useless trying to kill Jason, or anything else. Both were impervious to one another's weapons.

Freddy had also managed to keep himself occupied with something else. Jason. Whenever Jason did try to sleep, or simply passed out do to lack of something to do, Freddy would mess with him.

The worst he could do to the other man, that affected him worse then killing him, was torture. It wasn't even a real sort of torture. It was a 'water' world, and Freddy found the most amusement in pushing the other's head under, then allowing him to gasp for air. Of course though, he repeated his actions.

The only problem Freddy found with doing this, was that Jason didn't care.

There would be a sensation Freddy could sense, fear. It was almost as if the other would forget, or simply not care.

Then Jason would wake up, and stomp past Freddy.

This is where Freddy would become most angry. He HATED being ignored, and there was no person better at it then Jason.

Freddy would watch the other man go past him, not looking at him, not caring. It was as if Jason had come to accept the man. As if he realized hat by bringing Freddy here, it was enough.

Freddy had come to also notice that Jason brought EVERYTHING he killed back. Either dead, or just barely breathing. Freddy hated the thought of being brought, and left here just because Jason considered him his 'victim.'

Freddy was no one's victim. He felt his teeth clench.

His foot made contact with the crappy, unstable door that Jason lovingly opened and closed every time he used it.

The sound it made was that of a rusting scream. It then came to a halt as Freddy held out a hand to catch it to prevent it from swinging into his face.

"Now, where the _fuck_ did you go?!" His eyes narrowed and his spine grew tense.

His eyes came to rest on muddy footprints. He followed them, going deep into the Camp Crystal Lake's woods.

~*~

"No! Please!" Came a scream. It had been a girl's.

Freddy smiled, "Oooo…" His voice cooed out lowly. He found himself speeding now, straining what was left of his ears to hear for anything else.

"Ahhh!" Came a male's voice.

Freddy drew up to a tree, looking passed it in a sneaky fashion.

Jason stood there. His head was tilted down, as if looking at the young male he stood over.

Freddy craned his head, as if to look and see what kept the boy so still, besides Jason.

He saw blood covering the boy from his thighs down. It seemed that Jason had cut the boy's knee caps open, intense blades of pointed bone jutting out from the, or where the kneecaps use to be.

Besides that, the boy only wore a pair of boxers, and one good, unsheltered arm. He was currently using the good one to beg for his life.

"Pl--P--Please!" The boy screamed, his crying was giving Freddy a sort of thrill.

The man wanted to go over to him and kill the boy, simply for crying so much. The other part, his now growing erection, wanted to observe Jason.

He watched the larger killer as he bent down, his hands coming to rest on either side of the boy's throat.

Freddy gave a small laugh as Jason picked the kid off of the muddy ground, by the throat.

It seemed then that Jason as going to choke him, finally deciding to end the boy's screaming cries.

Jason surprised Freddy though. The hockey masked killer began to pull. Slowly, from either side of the boy's throat. The ripping sound came after the boy gave one final breath.

Freddy swallowed, hard, his organ now throbbing. It had been a while since he last saw the death of a another human.

He smiled, watching Jason as the corpse fell to the ground. He then seemed to open his hands and look at what he was clutching.

Freddy saw something long and jagged dangle, so he figured Jason had ripped out the kids' neck bone.

Freddy drew in a deep breath, and soon realized it had been louder then he though.

Jason's head shot up, gazing at Freddy with a sort of questioning.

Freddy found no use in hiding. He stepped out and walked, awkwardly, towards Jason. (He still had a boner)

The other man took no notice to it. He simply let the guts and bones fall from his hands.

Freddy gave a small smirk, then remembered. He snapped a finger, "Wasn't there a girl?"

Jason's head tilted forward, then he seemed to look around, as if realizing what he had forgotten. At this, Freddy couldn't help but laugh softly.

Jason then began to lumber off. Freddy gave a start, "Ohh!" And then followed.

Freddy let Jason lead. He figured the other man 'might' remember where he had left the girl. Jason didn't seem to care that he was following either. Or maybe he simply didn't care?

Freddy's teeth grit. His boner was going down, though it seemed because of his sudden anger.

His eyes looked over Jason's form, "Hey…" His mind remembered the large meat cleaver like weapon Jason always had, "Where's your machete?"

Once more, Jason paused, turning a little. He said nothing, like always. Freddy learned to read his gestures (shoulder movement, and head tilts) to tell what the other was saying, or feeling.

There was nothing though. Jason simply stood there, looking over the woods.

Freddy gave a grunt, "Damn it…"

He found himself jumping a little though when Jason snapped up, heading in a different direction.

A few seconds later, Freddy let out a breath. "Pl--Pl--." He heard gasping. It had to have been the girl.

Freddy looked at her. She was blonde, with blue eyes. She had a very good frame to her. She wore nothing but a strap-less bra and a thong.

Freddy felt his mouth water and another hard on.

Besides that though, the girl was pinned to a tree, by the machete of course.

The large blade was lodged into her shoulder, half of it gone.

Freddy gave a small smile. "I could get some fu--"

The girl gave a wild scream as the blade was pulled out and away from the tree. She fell to the ground, crying and begging for incoherent things.

Freddy waited for the girl's body to be lopped to pieces. It did not happen though.

He looked at Jason. The man had the blade outstretched, to him.

Freddy looked at him, it looked as if the larger killer were giving him the weapon. Jason leaned more, the blade coming closer.

Freddy then reached out his 'human' hand and took hold of the large weapon.

Jason then backed away, tilting his head to Freddy, silently.

Freddy turned back to the girl. She was scared, breathless, bloody, beautiful.

Freddy smiled. His eyes lowered, the rim of his hat coming down, adding a cast shadow, as if to accent his boiled, charred features. "Die, bitch!" He then threw the machete into her.

For a second, he thought it hadn't worked. He was about to give voice to it, though the world they were in seemed to fill with screaming, then drew silent.

It was odd, but Freddy figured he was able to kill because of the weapon, since it belonged more to this world then himself. He also felt good, he felt hot.

There came a sort of numbing sensation, and he realized he was fully erect. It hurt him.

He turned around, handing the large machete back.

He then turned around again, trying to hide his embarrassment.

He felt a large hand on his shoulder though. Turning around, Jason stood over him, hid dark eyes looking at the bump. His head tilted and he brought his other hand to rest on it.

Freddy gave a gasp, the hand cupping him. He gave a small sigh, happy that Jason hadn't squeezed it.

Something seemed to click in Freddy's mine. He shooed the hand away, "Do you wanna' see it?" His voice croaked out.

He gave a smile as Jason didn't say 'yes' or 'no'. "Good then."

He unzipped himself, his erect cock now free. He felt better already. It had been a while since he last had a good erection.

"Touch it." Freddy said, a little encouragingly. It was like talking to a child.

The larger man took it into his grip, stroking it. He didn't look anywhere else.

Freddy smiled, his head going back and a soft moan escaping his lips. His hips rocked into the grip.

He closed his eyes, the dead flesh now wrapped around it burning him as if real and alive.

"Fuck…" He muttered as Jason seemed to tug. It was a violent motion, but he found it exciting all the least.

Freddy encouraged the man to keep doing it. The other man did so.

"Ah!" Freddy's voice was gruff and full. His legs shook and the hand quickly moved away, as if scared.

Freddy leaned down, his orgasm forcing him to rest on the dirty ground. He smiled though, it was worth it. A second later, Jason seemed to force him up, looking at the now limp cock. He grabbed it. Freddy shook, "Give it some time. Jesus, you're worse then a horny teen."

The man's blank stare gave Freddy the clue that Jason had NO idea as to what was going on, or what he had just done. Freddy's smile grew devilish. How innocent. He would have the most gruesomely good time 'tainting' the other man more so then murder ever could.

"There is so much we're going to do." Freddy smiled. He then laughed as the other man's head tilted, and a pure confused look crossed into his eyes. Freddy laughed, "So many things."

-The end.

Thank you for reading. I really like writing for this category, but I don't know if I'm well into the characters enough. So give me a heads up please.

-B- 8:50 PM

-F- 10:23 PM 1/22/09

-The first story of the year….YEAH!

-D. D. Darkwriter

So easily led, though no matter how or where I turn, I end up following someone.


End file.
